


Protagonist fantasies

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [24]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke is so hot he appears even in Akira's dreams





	Protagonist fantasies

That tail worked him up so much. Every single time they were in Mementos Akira could not keep his eyes off it. It had caused for more than a few quite embarrassing trips and fumbles but Akira’s eyes always drifted to the tail. The tail and then the ass. He wanted to get his hands on that.

If they were different people and he was not the leader maybe he would have the chance. But he was the leader so Akira had to button it up and keep his hands firmly at his sides. That was what he had to do but the tail continued to taunt him.

Yusuke’s tail, the lines of his costume that worked him to the best advantage. The ring to the zip for his top. Akira wanted to drag it down with his teeth. Every single time they were alone and the mood Akira wondered if this was his chance because if it were, he would grab the opportunity. Get his hands on that tail.

Wrap his hands around it before he cupped that ass to see if it was as soft as it looked. Maybe he could drop to his knees and bite it. What kind of sound would Yusuke make to that? Would he slowly unravel from being so calm and collected?

Akira had his dreams about what he would do and what he wanted to do if he was blessed with the opportunity but as he swallowed and stepped back his mouth dry in his mouth, he had to admit that he was just a little out of his league here.

Yusuke pulled off his mask and let it vanish as he advanced on Akira. They were in the waiting booths but the look on Yusuke’s face let Akira know that Yusuke did not want to talk about their progress in mementos. He had to say he was not in the mood to do that either.

He was hard under his own costume. With every advance of Yusuke’s Akira could not look away. He tripped and fell in one the seats and Yusuke pounced. Akira hissed when Yusuke pressed a hand against his chest. Keeping him seated while with the other he began to pull down the zip. The zip that had haunted Akira’s dreams. He had always wanted t pull it down himself.

He had always wanted to pull it down and watch the pale skin slowly be revealed. He had wanted to touch with his hands and kiss it with his mouth. He watched and swallowed as Yusuke slowly revealed everything Akira wanted to see and his top vanished in blue fire.

Akira swallowed as he watched. He was straining in his pants and the air around them was so heated he felt as though he was burning alive but he could not look away. He swallowed as Yusuke’s hands dropped to his pants. His eyes were locked on Yusuke’s fingers as they slipped under the waistband. “Now.” Yusuke said softly and Akira looked up to meet his gaze. “Will you suck me?”

“Fuck.” Akira hissed as he came awake. “Damn it.” He complained as he looked around the empty room. He was on his bed no Yusuke in sight and that fact alone was painful as hell. Akira’s cock throbbed in his pants from the neglect and from the lingering dream.

Yusuke had asked him to- No, in Akira’s dream Yusuke was going to ask Akira to suck him. Completely different things. Akira eyed the empty bed before he flung the covers off himself. The hard on was not going to go away so the best thing to do would be to get rid of it as fast as he could while he was still alone.

He hissed softly when his palm wrapped around the head of his hot length. He was ready to go, the dream still lingering in him making his body respond. Yusuke had been so sexy then. The entire time Akira could not keep his eyes off him. He gently palmed himself base to tip as he fought groans and leaked into his own hand.

The feeling was simply incredible all Akira could do was tease himself and work his hand. He let his second hand join the first. He was leaking so much that his hand was wet. Every time he slid his hand up and down his cock a wet sound filled the room. It rose over his own panting; it was wet and the sound turned him on even more.

If the dream had been real there would have been wet sounds in just a few more moments. Akira groaned low as he teased his slit until his cock throbbed and he cried out. Precum flowed over his wrist as he thought about what he would have done. He would have sucked Yusuke. He would suck Yusuke if he had the opportunity and not the responsibility of leader to think about.

He would have fallen to his knees and sucked Yusuke off right there or stayed seated because that was the right height. He would have sat there and sucked him off and jerked himself off just the way that he was doing now.

Akira whimpered softly as he teased his slit again. His fingers were wet and sticky from his precum. His shaft was covered in his precum, he kept spread it over his entire length and going back to tease for more until his gut twisted and his cock throbbed until it hurt. He was so close and his cock was so hot in his hand. It was almost unbearable.

He worked his tip with his fingers, teased the crown and the sensitive underside until he could take no more. Akira jerked his cock and squeezed his cock in a tight grip as he worked himself to completion. He chased his pleasure furiously with quick fingers that knew his best spots. Over and over until he shifted on the bed and his panting and moans drowned out the wet sounds of his hand on his cock.

He continued on and on until he was gasping with every jerk of his hand. Until he was using just one hand and that was to play with the head of his cock the closer, he got. He was so close he could feel it. Akira’s mind went back to the dream, the sure cocky Yusuke that he had seen and that he wanted so badly. He could feel himself so close and that Yusuke. It had felt so real Akira could almost taste him.

He moaned when he came. In the dimness of the room he watched his cum fly past his fingers as he trembled and his heart raced. He gasped until he could catch his breath his eyes on his cock the entire time.

When his blood began to cool and his breathing began to slow Akira took a long deep breath. He savoured the satisfaction running through his veins. He savoured the dream and while he knew as a leader there were things he could not do. He wished the cum over his fingers was not his. He wished another hand had gotten him off and he wished he could have gotten cum on more than his fingers.


End file.
